


Hard Left

by desitonystark



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: “Ouch, you didn’t even give that a second’s thought. Hard left huh?”Steve startles at the sound of someone’s voice just behind him, pulled away from the bright technicolour screen of men straining themselves in still photos, and turns to see a familiar face. It takes Steve a few seconds, before he realises with slight horror that the man sitting behind him, is the same man that he just swiped left on a couple seconds ago.Danny Williams, 34. If you don’t like pineapple on pizza and beaches, we’re going to get along great.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 25
Kudos: 197





	Hard Left

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not extremely happy with this, but if i don't publish it, it's just going to sit in my docs collecting dust so - here it is!!

Steve’s never been one for dating apps. It’s old fashioned of him, and serves as an endless source of amusement for Mary; but he’s never liked dating apps. That isn’t to say he doesn’t know how they work; but he just thinks that it’s hard to judge someone from a couple of photos and a witty one liner.

He believes in meeting people in person, gauging what they’re like for himself. Is that so wrong? Maybe it is old fashioned, but it’s never steered him wrong before.

That being said, in Steve’s line of work, there isn’t much opportunity to meet anyone who isn’t either actively trying to kill him, or a petite thing with a trim waist who he’s not going to see again in the morning, so he’s decided to finally give Tinder a try; if only so he can prove to Mary that he gave it an honest shot and it really doesn’t work.

That, and his flight’s been delayed for another six hours, and it’s been so long since Steve’s flown commercial that he’s forgotten how to occupy himself.

He isn’t putting much stock into who he’s swiping on, because according to Mary, the cardinal rule of Tinder is to not overthink it, and just go with your gut instinct. In the interest of giving the app a fair shot; Steve’s actively trying to do that; only spending a couple of seconds on each profile and flicking through the first couple of photos before making his decision.

It’s oddly mind-numbing, distracting him from everything that’s been weighing on his mind. 

“Ouch, you didn’t even give that a second’s thought. Hard left huh?”

Steve startles at the sound of someone’s voice just behind him, pulled away from the bright technicolour screen of men straining themselves in still photos, and turns to see a familiar face. It takes Steve a few seconds, before he realises with slight horror that the man sitting behind him, is the same man that he just swiped left on a couple seconds ago.

_ Danny Williams, 34. If you don’t like pineapple on pizza and beaches, we’re going to get along great. _

In person, Steve can admit that Danny’s a hell of a lot more attractive than he is in his photos. Startling blue eyes, a defined jaw that’s got a smattering of fuzz on it, and slicked back blond hair that’s clearly been teased and styled back. 

There’s a small smile playing on his lips, and it takes Steve a couple of seconds to realise that Danny’s probably still waiting on an answer. 

“Sorry brah,” he manages to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth, “Who doesn’t like beaches? Everybody likes the beach.”

Danny’s eyebrows shoot up, even though it’s clear from the twinkle in his eyes that he isn’t actually offended, “What’s to like about the beach? You go, it’s hot, you get sweaty, and you start finding sand in all sorts of weird places for the rest of the weeks. Me, I’m a city person. I like roads, and buildings. I’m a big concrete fan.”

“Clearly you feel very passionately about this.”

“I do I do,” Danny jostles slightly, and it’s only then that Steve notices the little girl resting near his hip, curled around Danny like she’s seeking warmth, “But unfortunately, I promised my little girl that I’d take her to Hawaii this summer, so that she could spend some time with her mother; so I am going to be subjected to a full two weeks of beaches and pineapple.”

_ Mother, _ Steve feels himself deflate, even though he was the one who swiped left on Danny. It’s stupid, but for a brief second when Danny mentioned Hawaii, Steve entertained the idea of telling him that he was flying back to Hawaii too; for two weeks leave; but now it feels worthless.

The surprise must show in his face, because Danny elaborates, “My ex-wife moved to Hawaii over a year ago, with her new husband. We decided it was best for Grace to stay with me, because her husband travels a lot for business, and we didn’t want to completely uproot her life - but the trade off is that she gets Gracie for the holidays.”

Danny runs a hand through Grace’s hair, almost absently, “I swung myself some leave with the precinct, because two whole months without my daughter? I’d go insane.”

“Precinct?” Steve asks, “You’re a cop?” 

Danny puffs his chest out slightly, “Newark PD. I’m a Homicide Detective.”

Steve whistles lowly, “My dad’s a cop. Honolulu PD. I didn’t know cops got summer vacations off.”

“They don’t usually,” Danny admits with a shrug, “but I lucked out with my precinct. Besides, it was either that or I do something drastic like quit just so that I wouldn’t be separated from my babygirl for too long, so my Chief weighed his options and decided this was the better one.”

“What about you?” Danny gives him a critical once over, eyes dragging from his face all the way down the length of his body, “You look military? Army?”

“Navy,” Steve corrects, “I’m on leave for the next two weeks, and figured I’d fly home to see my dad.”

“Honolulu PD, that’s Oahu isn’t it? We’re on the same flight?” Danny grins when Steve nods, and it lights up his whole face, “So I guess that means I’ve got the whole flight to convince you that swiping left on me was a bad idea.”

_ No need,  _ Steve thinks, but what comes out is, “I guess you do.”

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm also on tumblr](https://danny-williams.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
